


Challenge

by jeeva160889



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva160889/pseuds/jeeva160889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a series of challenges here for anyone who is interested. Read inside to find out more. If interested in taking up the challenge, please review or send a PM. If you are ready to post the story, please PM the link to that I can put it up and any who are interested can read too! If you want to change a few things, you can, well, except for the pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here is a challenge.

**Challenge # 1**

Harry has an identical twin (boy) [any name the author wishes]. Harry, his twin and Neville are left in Godrics Hollow on Halloween 1981 with Augusta Longbottom while the Potters and Longbottoms go for an order meeting. Voldemort attacks after Peter informs him that all the three boys suspected as the Prophecy boys are in the same place. Voldemort fires off three consecutive killing curses at the three boys and all the three curses rebound on him. Any theories on how, the author can make it. James and Frank know that something has happened to their sons and rush back to find the boys with identical scars on their forehead. The 3 boys are very close and the Potters and Longbottoms go into hiding along with Sirius and Remus to give the boys a normal childhood and to train them. their adventures when they go to Hogwarts.

\- The three boys must be able to [complete](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8941019/1/Challenge) each others sentences like the Weasley twins and are extremely mischeivous but they would be taught what line they should not cross! (what can you expect if they grow up with James, Sirius and Remus).

\- Pairing of the boys can be anyone EXCEPT for Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Fleur or Nymphadora Tonks if het and Draco, Severus, Lucius if slash.

\- Dumbledore can be good but manipulative or evil and manipulative. He thinks that only one boy is the boy- who- lived. In any case the Potters and Longbottoms get an unbreakable oath from him so that he would not reveal that the three boys were the ones to defeat Voldemort instead tell that he was the one to defeat Voldemort temporarily to buy time for every one to prepare in case he regains strength soon.

-Severus Snape and Malfoys bashing!

-Authors choice for the fate of Pettigrew; he can either escape and then appears later in the story or he can be captured and sentenced to Azkaban to later escape or sentenced to Dementors kiss immediately.

\- Harry or his twin whoever is the first born is Potter Heir and the other is the Heir for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Evans which most of the Purebloods forgot about as they had gone into hiding in the early 1700's, Similarly for Heir of Black and Lupin since both of them never married.

-All three boys are 2 years older than in canon. they would be in the Weasley twins's year! Together with the Weasley twins and Lee, the six of them become new marauders (any name the author wishes for the group) and prank a lot.

\- can have Molly and Ginny bashing if the author wishes! Ron could be taken under their wing when he goes to Hogwarts again if the author wishes.

\- If the author wishes to continue after voldemort is completely defeated, then, the three boys are politically powerful and bring about changes in the Wizarding World.

\- In their free time, like the Weasley twins experimenting on their joke products, the boys can research about making muggle electronics work in the wizarding world!

 


	2. Challenge # 2

Here is another challenge!

**Challenge # 2**

Harry is 2 1/2 years older than in Canon and his birthday would be in late September or October 1977. Volde attacks Potters as per canon on Halloween of 1981. So, Harry is 4 years old and Harry is also blood-adopted by Sirius when he was a year old as he was hit by a dark curse during the fight with the death-eaters. Harry remembers his parents vaguely. Harry is sent to the Dursleys and Sirius to Azkaban.

\- Harry is protective of Dudley who is magical, Harry also prevents his cousin from becoming a bully and also pays for his cousin's magical [education](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8941019/2/Challenge) from the Potter Vault..

\- Hedwig is Harry's familiar - she is either a snow phoenix who is in the guise of a [snowy](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8941019/2/Challenge) owl or is a moon owl.

-certain Canon events can happen but only during the correct timeline (eg: Quirrelmort and soccerers stone in Harry's third year-1990, Chamber of secrets -1991- harry's 4th year; Triwizard tournament - Harry is the only champion of Hogwarts, he would be 17 before Halloween that year.)

-Sirius can either be freed during Harry's first year after some research or Harry and Sirius can remain in contact, due to Hedwig being able to surpass any wards, with Harry providing nutrition potions while trying to free Sirius.

-Pairing of Harry can be with anybody except Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Cho, Harry/Nymphadora Tonks (I would like to add Harry/Fleur in the exceptions but since they would be the same age, I don't mind) if het and Harry/Lucius, Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus if slash.

-Malfoys and Snape bashing.

-Harry has friends in almost all the houses, rivalries are ok, but not to the point of bullying.

-Harry, Fred, George, Lee are best friends and prank a lot, but again never to the point of bullying.

Harry and the Weasley twins are partners in WWW, though Harry could also have another occupation if the author wishes.

-Harry starts to learn about his position of the Heir of Most Ancient and Most noble Houses of Potter and Black.

-After war is over, (Can have horcruxes if author wishes or not, again learning about them in his Final year at Hogwarts and after that.) Harry takes up his position in the Wizengamot and makes a few changes for good.

-If author plans on having Harry kicked out of the house by the Dursleys as soon as Harry turns 17, Harry takes Dudley with him.

 


End file.
